this time forever
by the troublesome twins
Summary: This is a yaio...Warnning: later on some 'other' stuff...braught to you by Anni!
1. Default Chapter

This time forever.

Anni: Hiya!

Kai: ANOTHER?

Anni: yes and no!  
Kai: o.O?

Anni: well what I mean is that I'm ready to do a yaio.

Kai: who's the couple?

Anni: urm…you and ray!

Kai: RAY AND ME?

Anni: well if you say it like that then it does sound really bad.

Disclaimer…Anni isn't in this neither is anyone else…except beyblade characters.

Chapter 1: prologue

There he sat…away in the shadows…he loved being there…it was his thing…I only wish that I could be part of that thing…

"Hey Ray you want to practice?" I blinked coming out of my daze…

"Urm yeah Tyson I would!" I said smiling at my blue haired friend.

"3…2…. 1.LET IT RIP!" The blades swirled round the dish. Hitting off of each other…I didn't want to use too much power but I felt that I had to prove myself…to him…I could fell the phoenix's cold gaze upon me as I shifted uncomfortable.

That had ended in a draw as Tyson doesn't like to lose…I knew I had won. Driger was off the charts in Kenny's laptop. But still he said it was draws…that made the phoenix smile…well the best smile I've ever seen come off him.

He turned away. His scarf shifting in the movement of the wind. He left then…

And he still hasn't came back…

"RAY!" I heard as I reached the bottom of the airport gates. I saw Tyson leaping for me and that ended up in a really uncomfortable position.

"Ouch! Nice to see you too Tyson!" I said as I stood up with help from Max. I had noticed that I wasn't the only one who grew over the year. Tyson was now sixteen and was nearly as tall as me. (Rei's like 6ft 4) and Max now being the same age as Tyson was also as tall as me.

"WOW! Ray you've grown!" said Max as he looked up at me using his big puppy dog eyes. That was his only true cuteness. His eyes. I had only seen them upset once during the years and I didn't enjoy that week. Max was upset because Kenny had left to go to New York and never come back again…after a while he had eventually calmed down and was back to his usual self.

"So Tyson are you dating yet?" I asked. Tyson went SCARKLET!

"Well…" that was all he said before Max came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"He's going with our side." I smiled. Max and me had been close during the year we split. We had kept a better contact than Tyson and me. Tyson would phone every week and Max would phone every day. We had been talking one night when Max told me that he was gay…he accidentally spilt it out since he was a little drunk. I didn't mind I have been gay for a while and had adjusted to it. Max and me would talk about stuff like we were teenage girls. It was great…

My eyes then turned back to Tyson his face had calmed down.

"Ahh o.k. Well Tyson if you don't want to talk about it here we can talk later over the dinner!" I had remembered Mr. D saying that there was going to be a big dinner and that everyone was coming…well when I mean everyone I mean Tyson Max the Demolition Boys and me! It was a formal thing so I had came back for the full celebration. I just had a little faith that Tyson would mention Kai…I had missed him for so long…he used to come into my dreams but slowly fade away into the distance…I hated those ones…I would either be trapped in cement or sinking under water. They gave me the creeps.

"So Ray how was France?" when we had finished a year ago. I went to live with my uncle in France. I would help out there a lot and would visit Oliver on occasional meetings. Mostly at cooking classes. Him being the mentor.

"It was great! Oliver told me to say to you Tyson that you better watch out because next time you meet him. He'll be ready for anything!" I said with a slight Oliver accent and then seeing how Tyson and Max found it so amusing decided to join in with the chorus of laughter.

"Come on Ray we better get going. We'll be late for the dinner!" they said as they help collect my bags and leave the airport retreating to Tyson's house.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Anni: FINISHED!

Kai: THAT'S IT!

Anni: Well it's only a prologue

Kai: Good point.

Anni: Yeah but I promise that the chapters will be longer!

Kai: Review pleases people. It would help us to know people appreciate yaio!

H'n'K Anni!

(Hugs and kisses)


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2: Things just seem to get better.

Anni: hi!

Kai: Hi!

Anni: Thanks Desigal! The review was great!  
Kai: thanks for it tough I do say…Yaoi's aren't my strong point!

Anni: Hehe well hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer…I don't own anyone from this fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:things just seem to get better

Tyson had moved in the past year. I swore my jaw had dropped to the ground and Max picked it back up. It was HUGE! Bigger than the dojo and bigger than the IMAX THARTRE! Well maybe I was kidding when I said the IMAX but everything else was true!

"Ray?" this house was totally cool. Inside was even as big as outside the house was all furnished up to date and there was a huge dojo where we.

"Ray!" found Tyson's grandpa.

"RAY!" what? I said as I looked at Tyson.

"Sorry what did you say?" I could tell by the look on his face that he was mad.

"YO! Homey" I turned to notice Tyson's grandpa coming towards us. I smiled and replied a small 'Hi' back.

"So what was the French like?" he usually asked these strange bizarre questions that even Max can't answer when he's sugar high.

"Well it was different from this. I enjoyed it even though I missed you all." I said making everyone 'Aww'. Max came up and enveloped me in a huge hug. I looked around to notice that Tyson or his grandpa didn't flinch or give back a remark.

"O.k. what's wrong with this picture?" I asked. Max and Tyson both looked at each other before saying.

"What?" By now Tyson' grandpa had left so we were by our self.

"Tyson?" I asked as he got up.

"Yeah Ray?" I looked about Max wasn't here.

"What's the matter?" I asked I already knew but I wanted to hear it form him.

"Urm come 'on lets go show you where you shall be sleeping."

"Cool!" I said.

"This was my ROOM!" I asked in a somewhat greedy fashion.

"Yeah it's kinda small but it'll do!" I turned to see Tyson's face beaming with delight.

"O.k. spill! What have I missed over the year."

"Well it all started when you left. The dojo was falling down, so Mr. D decided to make a new place for when everyone stays over, except it was our house just also a guest house. We agreed! I didn't want to tell you because we weren't sure what would happen but after this was built we moved in and watch the dojo fall down. It was funny but weird. I would never had thought that my house"  
"Tyson"

"My house the place where I had lived"

"Tyson!"

"For years was coming down before my eyes."  
"TYSON!" I shouted. It must have startled TY because he looked at me scared.

"I didn't mean that story…" I said to him. He looked puzzled.

"I don't know what you mean?" he said trying to look innocent.

"I know your…gay…" his face turned red.

"No I'm not…hehe you've been talking to Max haven't you. He's weird he thinks that I'm gay. Even though I know he's not!"

"But TY Max is gay and you know that. I know that and I also know that you two are going out."  
"WHAT! DON'T BE PLAYING RAY. I'M NOT!" he said

"Well who are you dating?" I asked. He looked down at me; he stood up when I called him gay; his eyes filled with loads of emotions. He started to circle his foot on the ground.

"Maxi…" he whispered. I could hardly hear him. But with my cat senses it came out as clear as a whistle.

"But you must promise not to tell anyone!" he asked. I just laughed at him…

"Tyson…Tyson…Tyson…why do you think Maxi told me? Simple because he was drunk…. he felt the same way when he splurged it out…but he didn't worry because I helped him…I'm gay…and I think I shouldn't keep this from you any longer."

Tyson lifted his head from the spot on the floor.

"You are?" he asked me looking quite shocked.

"I've been for the past 3 years…" I drifted off.

"WHAT?" he said face turning like the tomato I had in my salad.

"Yes I didn't think much of it at the time. But I've realised that there are more gay than straight. I've been able to adjust to my feelings."

"But I thought you liked Mariah?" he asked

"NO! She's like my sister dude!" I said bringing out a total American accent so it sounded reasonable. It made us both laugh out loud.

"Yeah sure Ray. But then who do you fancy?" he asked moving towards me, putting me on the hotspot.

"Well I dunno…I haven't been able to focus on people while I was working but I did have a relationship over there. His name was Micky. He was a few months older…

…I had reached France and walked off the port to meet my Uncle. I noticed him in front of a blue haired person. His hair was ice blue and he wore tight jeans and a really baggy t-shirt. He was hot! I remember him smiling in my direction, so I smiled back getting attention off my uncle.

"Ray!" he shouted as we met in a hug.

"Hey Uncle! How's it been?" I asked he looked at me. I was still wearing the Chinese stuff as he changed the subject.

"Wow have you grown, you look so old, just like your father." It was a compliment. I was glad it wasn't something else. Anyway, as I was leaving Micky came to me.

"Hi!" his jumpy attitude had made me smile.

"Hi!" I said "what can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"Urm…well could you tell me where you are staying?" he asked. So that day we had jotted down addresses and swapped numbers. I wasn't bothered that a gave a total stranger my number, for I knew we would hook up.

Anyway when I had left the collection point we had headed straight to my uncles apartment. It was filthy a real mess. Take away boxes left around the floor and old milk cartons. I knew I had to help him, so I tided up for the first day of staying there. That's when it happened. Micky had text me while I was cleaning. I looked at it. It only said that I was to meet him that night. He wrote 'meet me beside the water at eight. Wear something cute' I replied to that text immediately saying that if I had to so did he. Well once we had finally finished the texting conversation I had decided to get dressed for my 'date' my uncle said I looked to dressed up to be going a walk, but I couldn't tell him I'm not going out a walk I'm going on a date!

I knew as soon as I left he got suspicious. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I thought it would have eaten me up inside but really the butterflies were already begging their feast.

I had reached the water before our arranged time. He was already there. The moon had shown his true highlights. Body and hair. He smiled sweetly at me and began to walk over. I was too busy in thought to realise that he was already up at me face. He was taller but I was only wearing my black pumps at that time.

"HI…" He said to me I replied with a hi before he kissed me on the cheek. Saying that we were going out for dinner and he was going to show me around town. I enjoyed all of it. It was so much fun we had went to Oliver's restaurant and dinned in the upper class section. I was having so much fun and was riding his wave that I didn't know I had kissed him full force on the lips at the end of the night. He returned and it was so nice. After that we would go out and have fun…but then we broke up and I was single once more. Then the dinner thing for this came up and I knew I had to come home…

"Wow that's cool!" said Tyson.

"Yeah It was…but you can't hold onto something forever…" I said drifting off again.

"Wow! Ray stop with the page long flash backs!" I blushed as he said this.

"Sorry…" I said. Just then a knock on the door corrupted the silence.

"Come in" said Tyson. Max walked in. he looked at Tyson and smiled then looked at me confused.

"What were you two doing?" he asked. Tyson then walked away up to him and hugged him lightly kissing him on the chin.

"Something…" he said winking at me. I just laughed.

"Don't worry just setting things straight." I said max the looked more cheerful.

"Cool. So you told him about the Micky thing! Yes now I don't have to hold the secret in!" Tyson looked at Max.

"You kept a secret in? Now you're not getting anything tonight!" I laughed as I saw Max huff.

"So Ray you going out yet?" I couldn't…I didn't tell them…I didn't want to share this part of my life with them…the pain I had felt…the tears I had let flood my eyes…no…I didn't want to show them what had happened…I was covering my whole body in one big mask. Letting me smile…making everything I saw care-free…making myself seem care-free…this wasn't the true Ray Kon…The true Ray would be in a corner sitting in silence…or causing self harm…not this…never would Ray Kon fell the thrill of death playing with his mind…never…

"No!" I said Max looked at me with his puppy eyes. He had grown into them and he looked cute!

"Well we better go get changed…seeya later Ray!" they had finally left. I sat on the side of my bed…what was I doing…I had to stay strong…I must never let this weakness take over…NEVER!

"REI?" why is there a voice floating in the darkness?

"Rei?" I can hear all that there is to hear.

"Rei dude? You all right?" see all there is to see.

"BUT THIS DARKNESS WOUN'T LET ME!"

The sun blinded my eyes why was there a navy blue cloud in my sight?

"Tyson?" I said quietly. I looked around. I must have fell asleep or something…

"Sorry I must have dozed off…" I said lifting my body up.

"Well you better hurry Maxi's coming round to pick us up!" he said.

"O.k. I'll go and get changed" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"You ready?" I remembered that voice. It was Maxi's

"Nearly…There READY!" I shouted as I unlocked the bathroom door.

Max and Tyson looked at me, Max gave me a whistle that made me blush. I now noticed that Tyson was wearing a pink polo shirt (collar up) and a pair of blue denim three-quarter lengths.

Max was wearing a pair of black baggy joggy trousers (Like the orange ones in g-rev) and a Bright blue top that matched his eyes. I took one last look in the mirror. I decided top wear my blue tunic top and a pair of black baggy pants. (Like the stuff when he's in the restaurant in the series) I had unbuttoned the top buttons so that you could see my neck.

We went outside where I was met with a big black limo. I stood there gawping for a few seconds before I realised I was being shoved in it by Tyson and Max. I guess they seem to enjoy each others company…well I better not dwell in my thoughts for too long! On with the party!

As we reached the restaurant, we were met by Mr Dickinson.

"So glad you could make it!" he said

"No prob M r. D!" Said Tyson

"Well let's hurry inside! It's far too cold to be standing out here." He said as he looked up at me. "Why Ray you've grown a lot!" I smiled

"Yes I have…Thanks for reminding me!" I said. I have grown up! I shouldn't let the small problem waist my life.

As we got in we saw a familiar team.

"Hey TALA!" Shouted Tyson. He turned and waved.

"HEY TYSON! HURRY UP THE FOOD'S GETTING EATEN BY SPENCER!"

Tala had been a changed person after the tournament they all were different after becoming the Blitzkrieg boys and fighting Tyson in the world championships. Again. Tala was more funny. He would be so open-minded and would never shut up!

I smiled as I sat next to Max and Brian. Max was talking over to Brian as I sat enjoying my dinner. There was a huge creak as the door opened. I saw Tala's jaw drop to the ground. I turned to look and see whom it was.

You…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anni: WOOHOO!

Kai: Who is it?

Anni: You'll see soon enough!

Kai: Review people!

Anni: Yes please review!


	3. chapter three

Chapter three: the lone wolf comes back!

Anni: hello!

Kai: Hi!

Anni: I liked the second chapter so I'm writing another!

Kai: Yay!

Anni: here it is.

Disclaimer…I don't own beyblade just the plot!

Chapter 3: the lone wolf comes back!

There was a huge creak as the door opened. I saw Tala's jaw drop to the ground. I turned to look and see whom it was.

You…

The one that left…

The one that could have been beside me…

But you weren't…

"Ahh Kai so glad you could make it!" Mr D broke the silence. I looked back to Kai. He was different. His hair was short and spiked up with bangs covering his face. He looked so much older. That had made me look up and down at him a few times.

"Yeh…sam..He-" Kai said before he fell to the ground. I was of coarse the only one who ran up to him. I lifted his body up from the ground.

"Kai?" I shouted "KAI? ARE YOU AWAKE?" again I shouted I didn't notice from far away but Kai was really small. He was about 5ft 7, and he didn't weigh a lot.

His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi…who are you?" I looked at him shocked.

"He's lost it!" shouted Tyson "He thinks he's Kai!" I looked over to him.

"He IS Kai you fool! He has changed that's all!" I said as I stood up holding Kai.

"Sorry to cut the party short Mr. D but I have to go now! Seeya back at your place Tyson!" I said as I walked out of the building.

The streets where empty…no one was around. I guess because it's so late at night.

Well I walked down the streets taking Kai back to Tyson's. When I had finally reached Tyson's street it had started to rain. I tried to shield Kai, but I couldn't, I began to pick up my pace and ended up in a jogging pace. When I had finally reached Tyson's house it had stopped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As I eventually reached my room I laid Kai down. I ran into the bathroom to get the first aid box.

"Hey?" spoke Kai as he began to awake. I ran into the room.

"Kai! You're awake!" I said as I fell down next to him.

"Hi…Ray why am I here? Where am I?" what does he mean by that.

"Well you passed out as soon as you entered the hall. I had to help so I took you home…well Tyson's new home…"

"What? Tyson lives here?" he spoke with his emotionless tone. I couldn't sense anything in his eyes…that's bad…

"Yes he has been for the past year." I said in a reassuring tone. I looked back into Kai's auburn eyes. He was more relaxed when he noticed that I was only here alone.

"Thanks…" he said

"Don't mention it!" I answered. AH! I nearly forgot! I ran back into the bathroom and picked up the first aid box, that I had dropped when I heard kai. I ran back into the room.

"Why do you need that?" he asked as he looked at the box.

"To help you!" I said. "But I don't know if I need it…it's more easier if you were unconscious" I blushed as I imagined Kai with his shirt off.

"I'm fine," he said as he stood up.

"Kai I don't think you should be doing that…" I said. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm fine really I just need to get home…" he said…I never thought Kai had a home?

"You actually have a home?" I asked

"Yes with my dad…"

"WHAT!" I'm sure my jaw had broke off its hinges by now.

"Well you see when my grandfather took me to Russia it was because my mother was in hospital, and my dad couldn't cope with it. Now when I got thrown out my grandfather's house he told me where to go…and I found my real dad…"

"Cool!" I said as I noticed Kai leaning against a wall, taking in deep breathes.

"Kai? Are you o.k.?" he turned to the door.

"Just need to catch my breath." I nodded as I still watched him…something wasn't right…I was so caught in my thoughts that when I came out them I ran forwards to Kai. He was on the floor!

"KAI!" I shouted he turned to look at me pain filled every part of his body. His shaking body almost made me sick.

"What?" he asked.

"You're seriously hurt!" I shouted

"No I'm not just busted rib…" he said lowering his head. I then pulled his chin up so he looked me directly in the eyes.

"Kai! You are really badly injured and I can't let you go out like that!" I said. Tears stung his eyes.

"I know…but I have to get back home…before he suspects something…" I looked down at him…

"What do you mean?" I asked in a suttle voice.

He looked at me. Since he was smaller it was more difficult to keep my head tilted like this. A tear drifted down his eyes before I got it.

"Kai? What has he done to you?" he just looked away ashamed…why was he ashamed…no he couldn't…it's his own father…why…

"Nothing…" another tear slipped out…

"Kai! I'm giving you one last time! Now what the hell did he do." Silence.

I hate waiting! It always seems forever. He slowly looked up at me before I felt something hit my chest. I fell. As I came back I noticed that Kai was hugging me and crying into my shirt.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" He said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Him he's the reason why I came to the stupid dinner!" he said

"Kai just calm down…" I said but he didn't his sobs became hard as his breath became laboured because the sobs. I pulled his head up as he looked at me. That's when it happened. I could see in his crimson eyes what I thought could never happen. But again as I was thinking something happened? I think I did it. I DID! I slowly pressed my lips against his. He was shocked but relaxed…as we gasped for air I noticed Kai's face. He was a little shocked. But then looked up at me.

"There you're calm now…tell me what happened?" he just looked blankly.

"Well if it's what I think it is then you're not going back." He looked at me and smiled at me.

"Thanks…" he whispered. "I promise I'll tell you but not right now…I think my ribs broken…can you make it better?" I looked confused. Make it better it's bloody broken. I looked up on the bed and saw the first aid box. I pulled it down and pulled some bandages out. Kai took his top. B-E-U-T-I-F-U-L! He had the world's best body except the scars and cuts. WAIT CUTS? SCARS? Now I know this thought is true. I began to wrap his rib cage up in a bandage as he looked at me. Tears still in his eyes from the tight pain.

"Don't worry it'll make you better!" I smiled.

Kai's POV

Ouch! That hurt…I smiled at the white tiger. He was so beautiful. So together, and when he kissed me I could have swore my inner child did a victory dance. I have waited for this! Ray my crush…has told me he feels the same as me…I just need to get home soon…he'll get angry…he'll kill me… ray looked at me.

"Kai you need rest…" WHAT? ME? I DON'T. he helped me up to my feet and took me across the floor to the bed and let me go to sleep.

"I'm just going in for a shower you should get rest. I'll have to share but…" he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Slowly my eyes began to lower as the darkness took over displaying pictures of ray smiling. At me…

…………………….……………………….

Anni: FINISHED!

Kai: Yeah! I'm with Ray!

Anni: yes whom did you think you'd be with? Tyson?

Kai: don't mention that name!

Anni: o.k…ppl the reviews are great keep reviewing and find out about Kai's past and Ray's!

H'n'K

(Hugs and Kisses) Anni!


	4. chapter four

Chapter four: Little Kitten don't be scared Kai's here!

Anni: Hi another chapter!

Kai: Very cough Disturbing name you got there!

Anni: Yeah! It's cool!

Kai: sweat drops Yeah whatever you say…

Anni: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer…I don't own any one just my plot and a few milky ways…

ENJOY!

Chapter four: Little kitten don't be scared Kai's here.

Well let me take you back to about ten minutes ago…I'm Kai…I woke up here and then got kissed by the most HOTTEST, CUTEST, SEXIEST! Guy on the world Ray…but now I am asleep dreaming of Ray…

"Kai?" my eyes begin to flutter open as I see the sex god looking over me.

"Yeah?" I asked in that annoying tone…I hate that tone I wish I had ray's tone…that's a very sexy tone…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I sit up slowly remembering that I have a busted rib. He looked at me sadly.

"What?" I asked in that stupid tone!

"Good morning!" that's it?

"Oh yeah morning?" I said.

He the began to lower his eyes as he came up against me…pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as I remember that taste. Ray then starts to run his lip along mine. Is this part of the plan? Well I give in anyway…I could tell that Ray was tasting things he would never taste…my feelings…I don't think anyone's saw them apart from Ray…

This felt so great. Everything about this felt so right. Wait what I he doing now? I turned to see that Ray was trying to take my top off. No! Don't my ribs!

"NO!" I screamed. He looked at me.

"What's the matter?" he said

"No!" and at that I ran out the room. Never looking back I ran. Tears staining my eyes as I ran. The door! Finally I ran for them as I looked back to see if Ray had followed me. YES! HE HADN'T! I was just about there when I heard a man at the front desk say. "Mr Hiwatri I am sorry for any inconveniences…we'll be on our look out!" SHIT! I have to go home!

……………………………………..Kai's Home……………………………………

O.k. nerves have now taken over. My shaking hand reached for the handle but it was flung open.

"Bastard!" he said as he pulled me inside…nice to see you Dad!

I was thrown on the sofa as he traced up and down the room. I knew what was going got come if I did something, so why not speak.

"What!" I said. He turned to me I could see the tension.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" He said as he came towards me…I tried to slide back but I couldn't he had thought this one out.

"I don't! PLEASE!" I screamed. I mentally kicked my self. Stupid! I shouldn't show emotions beside him. His half brain still thinks that grandfather got rid of them completely. Since I was trying not to laugh at dada thinking about my father having a full brain and being able to love me and be nice to me…I'm now guessing this pissed him off, as I looked to notice I was on the floor. CRAP! He hurt my rib. I could taste the blood in my mouth but he forced me back up to my feet. He then punched my jaw? Why would you break your sons rib and then punch him in the jaw. It doesn't make a difference. He then lets my weak body fall to the ground I couldn't get back up so what does he do? Kick me! I now know bloods being coughed up.

General POV

The tall man walks over into the small kitchen.

"You better leave by the time I get back!" he said as he crossed through the kitchen and slammed the door. Kai took one of his hands to his lip. It was bleeding. He licked it as he tried to sit up properly.

"Ha! Always the same…" he said with a smile. "I wonder why he called the hotel and then told me to get out?" he looked around.

"Oops! I forgot Dranzer's not with me…" he looked around the room. The room was dark. It had barely any furniture, and the furniture they owned was ruined he limped into his room and sat on the small bed. There was a white envelope lying on it. He looked at it. It had a phoenix on the blood red stamp. He scowled. Slowly he began to open it. Nervous he looked at it…

_Grandson,_

_Since Boris has been put away and since you and your 'friends' had finished off our business. I have had time to reconsider your stay. If you want you can come any time, just phone before, so I can sort the room out. _

_From, Voltaire_

P.S. I expect that you will beyblade again. I expect you to blade for the Hiwatri family.

Kai growled to himself as he read it.

'Why the bloody hell does he wants me to come back?'

'I bet Boris has something to do with this.'

'I bet father has!' his thoughts where clouded by a creak on the door.

'Shit he's back! I had barely time to pack!'

"Kai?" 'Wait I know that voice'. Ray walked in.

"What?" he spat back at him.

"So this is where you live? Nice house?" he looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not staying here…I'm going to live with my grandfather. My father kicked me out!" I laughed at the end. Imagine. I am sitting in my house that I got kicked out of.

"YOUR GRANDFATHER? ARE YOU CRAZY? COME STAY WITH TYSON!" he shook his head and smiled at him.

"No…I can't leave Dranzer there any longer…besides I think he has changed a little. Heh! It's better than staying here." Ray shook his head.

"But his…" kai glared at him

"Don't bring up my past! I don't live in the past!" he said as he got up and went to a drawer grabbing a few pieces of clothes and then stuffing them into a bag. Ray looked at Kai with concern.

"Are you sure it'll be o.k." Kai gave a weak smile.

"Nope! But he's all I've got right now." Ray walked up to Kai and looked down.

"As long as you know you will be safe, that's all that matters." Kai was unsteady.

"I'm not…I'm not sure of anything except this." He said as he tipped-toed up to Ray's height and kissed him. Ray gave back the kiss forcefully and smiled as they parted for air.

"Do you need a ride to you gramps house?" Kai smiled as Ray jingled the keys in front of his face.

"Thanks but I need to phone him first…" Ray held out his phone when Kai said this. Kai took it and dialled his number.

(Hello? Hiwatri family!)

Yes! May I speak to my grandfather?

(Why…WHY MASTER KAI!)

Yes?

(Your grandfather is at one of his meetings for Voltaire co. but I'll tell him that you are coming and make your room ready for your stay.)

Thank you!

(A/N: That was a phone conversation Kai was the one without the brackets and the butler had the brackets.)

Ray looked at Kai.

"Is it o.k?" he asked. Kai nodded and then said.

"Yeah he has a new company so I'm guessing he has changed." Ray looked like he had just been shot.

"But…K…Kai. He made you turn evil." Kai just shook his head.

"No I was under the influence of Black Dranzer…and plus Grandfather sewed BEGA for the copy right of him sighing it." Ray looked shocked again but just shrugged it off.

"O.K.!" He said as he turned for the door. "You coming?" Kai smiled

"Yeah!" he said as he ran to the door. He took one look back. 'BY HELL!' and closed the door behind him.

……………………………………….……………………

Anni: O.K. FINISHED!

Kai: THAT'S SO COOL!

Anni: yeah I would like to point something out to everyone. This takes place after g-rev. sorry I didn't mention it before.

Kai: So BEGA did get sued?

Anni: Well not in the series but in my fic yes!

Kai: HAHA! BRUN BEGA BURN!

Anni: O.K. people I'll do this I need three reviews to go onto the next chapter. I like it when I know more than three people read this chapter!

H'n'K

(Hugs and kisses!)


	5. chapter five

Chapter 4: A new home…but has it changed?

Anni: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Kai: why are you writing thank you?

Anni: I wrote it three times for my three fantastic reviewers!

Kai: YEAH! We can continue…

Disclaimer…. Don't own anything except the plot…enjoy!

Chapter four: a new home…but has it changed?

Kai's POV

The scenery flashed past…so fast…it was like an artist using watercolours…everything was smudged…it was so beautiful…I guess I haven't had time to look at stuff like this before. The car ride was silent…I couldn't tell what Ray was doing behind me because I had turned my head to look outside…

"So you're defiantly staying at your grandfathers?" he broke the silent. That had made me jump a little. I turned round to see his perfectly gorgeous smile…he could melt and entire village of ice with it.

"Yeah…I'm defiantly going to stay with him…" I said…I wonder if he's changed or will he want me to go after peoples bit beasts again?

"But what if he wants you to…ya'no?" no I don't

"What? Steal your bit beasts…Nah! Besides I would never take yours…" I could her him sigh "Maybe Tyson's but…" Ray looked shocked." Kidding?"

He smiled again I laughed.

"Am I not allowed to make a joke?" ray looked at me…his eyes where full of sarcasm…

"Well you are Kai! Cold hearted one!" He was ready to start laughing at me…

"Thanks…" I said.

The rest of the journey was quiet, until Ray put his 'Franz Ferdinand' c.d. he was singing along carelessly when her turned another street. I had been watching him for a while. He was just concentrating on the road but the words seemed to come out along with the tune.

"Here we are!" said ray. Damn! He stopped singing.

"Are we?" I asked looking out the window. I looked up the driveway and saw a giant mansion? YES! My old home! I missed you so much! I love you! A huge smile came upon my lips.

"Do you know this place Kai?" he asked.

"OF COARSE!" I said my voice full of glee. "This was were I grew up!"

Ray smiled at that comment.

"That's great! I guess…" I looked at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing…so I'll see you later?" he said before I turned to him.

"Don't you want to come in?" I could tell that was a stupid question.

"No…I'll leave you to know your grandfather batter…here!" he said before handing me a phone?

"Why so I need this?" I asked

"So you can contact me!" Aww sweet. I quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran to the boot to get my stuff. I could hear Ray laughing. But that didn't matter! I was just so glad to be back!

As I ran up to the entranced I waved goodbye to my koi and opened the huge door…

.: Inside:.

This place hadn't changed…it still has the same welcoming smell of richness…I probably wouldn't want ray to come into my house and smell this…he might fell a tad unworthy cause of his really sexy home life…. wait did I just put Ray and sexy in the same conversation? I hope not…

"Good afternoon master Kai…" SHIT! I turned round to see a scary butler…I don't know his name? Weird? Why don't I know who he is?

"Hi urm dude I don't mean to be impolite but from now on you are called 'dude' under my watch."

The Dude nodded as he walked away.

"KAI!" I knew this person it was the person I was speaking to on the phone…he was my friend here while I grew up his real name was James…but I called him Jay…he was about 10 years older than me, so he was like a big brother.

"You Jay-Jay how's it been?" he smiled and ruffled my hair…he had brown long hair like Hiro's and wore the butler outfit but more trendier. His trousers were baggy and his shirt was too big…and he always wore his towel round his neck. That's what I liked about him…he was way too relaxed…and way to laid-back for my grandfather to get on his nerves…

"It's been boring since Gramps came back!" he was like an older brother…he had a lot more privileges than the other workers…so I guessed my grandfather trusted him…he had started here when I was five…so he was fifteen…the thing is Jay-jay was an orphan and that meant that orphans could work at the age of 15 as long as they had a room and food…so when he came it was like a new friend coming to stay forever…I never knew he was a butler till he started serving me…I guess I enjoyed having a friend…until BIOVOLT came into the picture…

"Really! Man I thought it would have been fun annoying gramps…"

"Nah he's been a little more happier and more free-spirited that his company is a huge success! It's kinda funny…he was really pleased about your arrival…" what was my grandfathers new cooperation?

"Urm…can I ask what it is gramps does?"

"What did you not have any communications to the outside world when you lived with your dad?"

"No…it was a different experience for me…" I said remembering the pain he gave me today.

"WHAT? THEE! Kai had no T.V.? THAT'S BARBARIC!" I laughed at his choice of words.

"Believe me whenever I could I would be asleep! It was hard living up to my dad…reminds me a lot of Russia…" I could see Jay's eyes trace back to that time…I remember that he came with me for a year to study the art of beyblading…but always massed about with Tala and Bryan…I wonder if they still talk to each other?

"Well gramps new cooperation is…the HFCC!"  
"The what?"

"The HFCC…Hiwatri Family Computers Cooperation! We're bigger than Microsoft!"

"What do you mean we?"

"Well I'm part of the business…and soon part of this family!"

"FOR REAL!" I could finally have a big brother that would be interested in what I had to say…

"Yeah the papers are official next week!" I was so overwhelmed that I hugged him.

"Now I can finally have a big brother!"

"Yeah same!" he said. When I was finally over my little session…we placed my small bag of stuff in my room and went down stairs…

"So…you stayed in touch with Tala?" I had to ask…he's here right now if he hasn't

"No…we haven't been in touch…gramps doesn't want me to…he says that if I do I'll lose my job…I don't want to risk that." What can he be serious?

"What are you talking about Tala's not with Boris…he was in my team? Blitzkrieg boys? We were at the finals with Tyson? He won…I went in a kinda weird way and didn't see anyone…left their team…Boris came back…Tala tried to stop him…didn't succeed? We fought against his group BEGA?"

"Oh! Well I'll tell him…"

"HE KNOWS! That's why he wants me back…to beyblade or something…anyway Tala's at Tyson's staying…and you are welcome to go over with me to see Ray…"

"What? Go over…Me?"

"Yeah you're the same age as Tala right?" Here's the thing Tala looks younger for his age but really he's nearly the same age as Jay here…he's like a few months younger.

"Yeah but…Ray? Who's he?"

"Urm Ray is the only true friend…" I said "And my Koi" I also said in a murmur. We walked down the large stairs to the entrance hall where I was waited a visitor…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anni: FINISHED!

Kai: Finally I thought that was never going to end

Anni: well I thought that it should end there since I was going to end up with writers block!

Kai: And we all hate that!

Anni: Yeah I do!

Disclaimer…people I would like to ask again for three or more reviews…I am very happy people enjoy this and I will try to continue it as long as possible!

R&R people! Hey I'll even give plushies to my three reviewers!


	6. chapter six

Chapter six: So let's meet the Hiwatri's

Anni: WOOHOO! THREE REVEIWS!

Kai: YEAH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Anni: And for one of my reviewers…if you read on you would have noticed that I spelt Ray like that…it was just confusing at the start to write it different.

Kai: 'cough' why is it that chapters that are like my POVs are either disturbing or just PLAIN wrong?

Anni: 'shrugs' must be something…just can't think what it is?

Chapter six: So let's meet the Hiwatri's

"Gramps?" I said. I looked at the man…he had long silver hair and still looked quite stern…but it was him.

"KAI!" He said as he opened his arms for me to hug him. I ran up to him quite fast and gave him a huge hug.

"I've missed you," I said as tears chocked half of the words.

"Now Kai calm down…lets go into the office and talk about this…" he said in a sincere tone of voice…I followed him till we got to his office he went inside and cleared a few things away first before asking me to come in…

The room was just like my bedroom HUGE! His large mahogany table sat at the end of it along with his big black chairs…I remembered when I was little…Jay and I would play hide and seek and would always get caught by gramps…he would then shout at us and then tell us to go do something else…this time was different.

"Kai we need to talk over some matters," he said as I sat down.

"Like what?" I asked. He looked more cold hearted when I asked…

"Like! What happened when you stayed with your father…like! What where you planning on doing if he continued. LIKE!" I quickly butted in…

"I get you point…" I said.

"Kai this might be hard for you to understand but…he shouldn't have done that to you at this age…" What is he foaming about?

"Urm who are we talking about exactly?" hehe my grandfather used to say that if you never ask question you'll never get the right answer…

"Your father…that man who scared out family name!" he said

"So I take it you heard what he was doing?" I asked

"No I only heard that he was drunk and abused you" O.k…who told him

"Yeah…that was one of the first nights…" I said. GOD! I hated when my dad did that to me…

"Well Kai may I ask for a statement…I want him to be put behind bars for this!" I smiled at least he cared for my free-will…

"O.k…if it gets him away from me…I'll do it!" he smiled…WOW! A smile I never thought I would see one of them from him…I always thought of seeing it in my mind when I die…he would be snickering at me and calling me worthless…hehe well I guess my hypothesis was wrong all these years.

"O.k…well when you kicked me out…Dad showed up and said that he had been looking for me for a long time…I was a mess at the time and didn't know were to turn…Boris could have came up and took me I wouldn't have minded…My mind was a mess…my goal was to beat Tyson…I didn't succeed…even though he came up to me and said I was far more powerful I couldn't believe him…I didn't want to believe him…Is this really necessary?" I asked as he nodded

"Well after the championships and BEGA I went away from all of that…I mailed Dranzer back to you when I lived with dad…he would have probably pawned it if he found it…and I couldn't risk that…So as the days went on he would ask me to do all of these different kind of chores and I would do them for him…nothing bad just do laundry and clean up…but the first night I hadn't cleaned the bathroom because I was so tired…he stumbled in drunk as I was sleeping on the chair and walked over to me…I woke up and saw him standing there…he then took me into his room…and started undressing me…I fought back but he was as strong as Boris…that was the first night…he used me…he raped me…" I said I looked up at grandfather. I couldn't see so well because the tears had fogged my vision.

"Oh dear god!" he said…"Kai what happened after that?"

"Well…he…would…sell…my…body…for…money…to…filthy…men…I was theirs for the night…they could do what ever they wanted…but during the day if dad was drunk he would just beat me up…"

I could see tears in grandfather's eyes…

"This…this won't go on…" he said I smiled…" I will see to it that he gets put behind bars…" he said. I nodded as he handed me a tissue to dry my own spilled tears. As I wiped them away he smiled at me…I wonder why he's smiling?

"Kai…Kai…Kai…" he said…WHAT?

"What?" I asked

"You look so much younger without your triangles" I must have cleared them away when I was wiping my tears.

"Thanks…" I said as I got up…

"Oh Kai I wasn't finished…" he spoke to me like I was little…

"You weren't?" I said as I was told to sit back down.

"No I did have another reason why you would be here…I wanted you to be our 'mascot' for our new company…" WHAT?

"Cool…what do I have to do?" I was afraid to ask

"Well all you have to do is go on commercials and blade using artificial help…"

"So you mean mascot the logo?" I think this could be fun…I would be a model! WOOHOO!

"Yes…but I need you to have this…" he said as he handed me something in a red box…I opened it and smiled…"Sure I'll do it as long as I don't have to lose Dranzer again…" we had an agreed arrangement and I had Dranzer back with me…I stood up and left the room.

"Kai. Is there anything else?" what?

"No not really?" he looked at me confused…

"O.k…you don't want a new car that's fine…I just got it today…but I see you too busy with you Dranzer and you new hair 'doo' to do anything…" What a new car

"I could always take that out for a test spin as well…" I said with a smile he threw the car keys at me while I was thinking about what Ray would think…

"Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my head.

"Oops sorry!" he said as he smiled at me. I had to laugh at him Jay was right he was glad to see me. I left him alone in his room to do his work.

"KAIIIIII!" Crap!

……………………………………………………………

My eyes fluttered open to see Jay looking at me…

"You o.k?" I sat up…dizziness had took over as I saw two Jay's.

"Dude there's two of you…" I said

"The butler isn't here!" said Jay

"What?" I said my dizziness was now controlled and I saw Jay staring at me.

"Never mind…what happened I just lumped on you and you fell and knocked yourself out!"

"Did I…" I now noticed the pain shooting up from my rib…"Ahh!" I hissed, as the pain grew even worse.

"You o.k?" he said should I tell him…" What did you dad do to you?" Ahh no need to tell him he already knew.  
"Just broke my rib it's o.k. It'll heal…" Jay looked as though he had heard the words death…  
"No that's not O.k," he said as he clenched his fists. "You're going to a hospital whether you like it or not…" No…I hate hospitals…he walked me to his car and helped me in…he told gramps everything before we left so he was coming later to check up…I had secretly texted Ray to tell him to come and told him to bring Tala and friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"AHHHHHHH!" I looked around to see a young boy scream and run away from a doctor who chased after him…

"Don't worry boy you'll feel better if you take this one small injection…" he said.

The boy stopped and looked at me. Before running up to me.

"You're Kai! OUT OF G-REVOLUTION!" hehe

"Yes I am! How did you guess?" if you can't remember I got my haircut so it was now spiky.

"I could tell you from anywhere!" he said I smiled Jay just looked at me.

"Well thank you for recognising me kid!" he looked around and ran away.

"Your popular Kai-Boy!" murmured Jay beside me

"Shut up!" I said. About 2 minutes later the boy came back with a pen and paper.

"Can I have an awto-mathe?" I looked at him

"You know what you can have this!" I said as I handed him a small blade. I made it while I lived with my dad. It was different to Dranzer's it was a light blue blade with a fire symbol in the middle and round it said 'Kai's blade don't touch' He looked at me. And so did Jay.

"Wow! Really thank-que!" he said. He looked up at me

"Hewre!" he said before handing me a small nurses bracelet with his name on it…his name was Aiky…Cool name!

"Thanks kid now if you want to get better and battled everyone you gotta take the injection…trust me they aren't so bad…" I said before Aiky looked at me.

"But doctors are meanies!" I laughed and then looked at him.

"Well if you don't want to get better I guess you won't get to blade with my very own blade." He looked shocked

"You made this?" I smiled

"Yeah I did I made it for the next tournament. You are coming to watch that right?" I asked he smiled and nodded "Yippers" Hehe I laughed as the doctor came and saw him.

"Now Aiky you ready to get all better?" he asked as he looked down to see whom he was talking to.

"Ahh Mister Hiwatri nice to see you…we will be taking you to the adults room so you can be properly seen to?" I looked around to see Aiky looking at me.

"Urm do you mind if I stay in the children's section beside this little dude!"

"We'll see what we can do," he said as he walked away. I turned round to see Jay looking at me very suspicious.

"What?" he's pissing me off.

"You actually want to go in a child's room? Wow Kai! When you where younger you used to always want to be moved in the adults section."

"Yeah I guess I've changed…" I said not noticing the female nurse coming up towards us.

"Hi Mr. Hiwatri…we are ready to take you to get x-rayed" she seemed nice…I got up and walked away, following the nurse up a long narrow hallway…this was nice…it seemed quiet!

GENERAL POV

Kai was seated outside the room when another nurse came up to him and sat down asking various questions.

"So Kai what has happened?"  
"I broke my ribs playing football…" she looked at me as though I was stupid.

"Right O.K. That's us finished if you go in there you'll be seen to!" she said as she walked away. Kai walked in slowly making sure this was the room.

"O.k. Mr. Hiwatri please take your shirt off and we will get you x-rayed." Kai looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked as a man appeared from another part of the x-ray room.

"Me! I'm doctor Dami! Please could you take your shirt off before you get it x-rayed?"

"No…I don't want to take it off," he said as he crossed his arms over his stomach and wimpered a little as it came in contact with his rib.

"Well if you don't take it off, we can't take a picture of it…is there anything the matter…" He stepped forward as Kai took a step back…

"Yeah there…is…I don't want to talk about it…" He said as he stopped at the wall.

"Ohh…O.k. well I won't judge you…all I want to do is take this x-ray…" the doctor said as he stopped. Kai began to take his top off slowly trying to avoid bruising the rib even more. When he had finally took the top off, the doctor looked a little scared.

"So this is what you mean…don't worry I think I know what happened…" he said as he walk away behind the silver screen.

The room went dark as a small blue light came into Kai's view. Moments after that the lights came back on and the doctor walked out.

"There all done!" he walked up to Kai as he tried to put his shirt back up. the doctor grabbed an overall and gave him it.

"It's saves you and us time…Does you grandfather know you're staying here…"

"I'm staying?" Kai asked

"Yes…you are…you probably broken rib will need to be treated…and you other wounds will need to be checked as well…" he said as Kai looked shocked.

"O.k…just don't tell Jay about the other stuff…HEY WHAT NEEDS TO BE CHECKED?" he said

"Why…STIs of coarse…" he said…" It could prevent a major downfall on you life if it isn't treated…only if you have something…" Kai placed the overall on and looked at him.

"So you know?" he asked.

"Yes I do…but I can't help I'm only a psychiatrist that does the x-rays…so if you want to talk about it your welcome to!" He said as he walked away…

Kai walked back to the hallway where he saw Ray. His heart fluttered as Ray ran towards him and gave him a hug. Kai winched at this and Ray quickly stepped back…

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kai gave a sweet smile and said

"Nothing to worry about just a busted rib…I'll be O.k…" Ray looked worried.

"Well you might not be afte" but was quickly interrupted by a naive voice.

"YOU UNFORGETFUL BASTARD!" Kai blushed from embarrassment as Doctors and security guards came rushing passed Ray and him and towards the two people.

' Things will never change between them' said Kai as he laughed.

…………………………………………………………………..Fin……………….

Anni: FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

Kai: YEAH!

Anni: Sorry for any inconveniences I had a huge writers block and couldn't think straight for days…lol

Kai: Yeah I know her brain had a malfunction and wouldn't work properly for days…

Anni: O.k. I'm going to raise the reviews up to five…so the quicker you review the quicker this goes up! Bye for now!


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven: A really big surprise.

Kai: Anni couldn't be bothered writing this so I got help from my OTHER red haired friend!

Tala: WOOHOO! Finally I'm back!

Kai: Yes Tala…He's weird….

Tala: Weird but ORIGONAL!

Kai: yeah original…originally weird.

Disclaimer…I kinda own part of beyblade…but since I am a main character of beyblade I don't have to say anymore…enjoy!

Chapter seven: A really big surprise.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jay said as he held his hand up to his now bloody nose…Yes Tala had punched Jay and fought off the security.

"TALA!" I shouted.

"Oh hi Kai! Why are you in here…I heard Bastard broke your ribs." Said Tala as he spat towards Jay…Wow! So something has happened between them.

"Well…actuall…"

"Yeah I jumped on him…He's such a weakling! But yeah his ribs are broken and now he has to stay over night…am I right Kai?" He's weird

"Yeah right!" I said Ray just came out from a room behind me.

"Hey Kai is it right you're staying in a kids section?" Yes I met a kid called Aiky

"Yes…Aiky will be waiting there."

"Who's Aiky?" Asked Tala as he came forward.

"A fan…my fan…" I don't like all of you staring at me.

"O.k…Well I can't wait to meet Aiky" said Ray as he walked into the room. Aww isn't he cute!

GENERAL POV

As Kai walked in he was ushered away to his bed by the doctors but the curtain was pulled away so he could see Aiky.

"Hi Kai!" He said in a chirpy voice.

"Hi!" He said as Ray walked in.

"Wow! Ray Kon! I'm a total fan!" He said as he jumped up and down.

"Hi Aiky! How are you today!" Asked Ray as he sat down next to him.

"Wow a cool blade you got!" Said Aiky as Ray subconsciously took it out his pocket,

"Yeah Drigger is pretty cool! But your blade rules! Who made it" Ray asked again.

"Kai! He gave me it as and autograph! So now im gonna be a pro-star!" He said. Kai smiled as he turned to Tala.

"What was that all about out there?" asked Kai in a small whisper.

"He bloody well deserved it!" Said Tala.

"Why…what happened between you two?" He asked.

"Nothing just forget about it…" He said as he stood up. Kai grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"No! Tell me now…what happened?" Tala turned two meet two crimson orbs staring through him.

"I'll tell you tonight, when Jay isn't here." He said before walking past Aiky and throwing something on is bed.

"What was that?" Asked Aiky as he looked to see. Ray gasped at this and Kai started to laugh.

"So…what was it?" He asked after coming out of his laughing fit.

"An attack ring…" Said Ray as he turned to Kai.

"COOL!" said Aiky as Ray smiled.

"Hey Aiky do you want me to take that and get it fixed up?" Aiky's face lit up at the remark and nodded.

"Thanks!" He said as he handed Ray the light blue blade and the attack ring. Ray stood up and walked over to Kai.

"Well I have to go but I'll come and see you tonight…ok?" Ray said before waving and leaving.

KAI'S POV

I have the best of friends, and the best life!

"Wow! Kai you actually know them?" Hehe I turned to see Aiky looking at the door from where Ray and Tala had both left.

"Yeah those two are my best of friends!" I answered.

"Wow I don't have a best friend…" Aww! Poor Aiky…everyone needs to have a best friend. I know!

"Well what about me? I thought I was your best friend?" I said and pouted. Aiky smiled.

"You mean it?" He asked I smiled and nodded to him.

"Yeah…but that also means that you are part of my team now! G-Revolutions newest member Aiky!" Aiky's face lit up I was happy to see him like that. Everyone should feel special at a young age…

"Aiky?" called a nurses voice as she entered the room. "Time to go get your operation…" He smiled.

"O.k! If it helps me get better then yeah!" The nurse smiled before the other doctors came in and placed him on the moving bed. He waved at me before he left.

I wish I had a best friend at his age…

You didn't need friends

I did that would have helped me become a nicer friend…

You're pathetic!

I'm not pathetic…

You are no-wonder Boris chose you!

Boris didn't chose Voltaire did…

Oh so GRAMPS chose for him?

Yes I was the heir for black Dranzer…

He hasn't changed.

Yes he has…

Really? He could still be working with Boris!

I doubt that…

Really?

SHUT UP!

I think Boris wanted to be caught so Gramps could get him out of jail!

GO AWAY!

You know I'm right…of coarse you do…you're still the same Kai…haha

(A/n that was a conversation between new Kai and cold Kai…hope you understood it)

Who was that? That voice sounded so familiar I just don't know whose voice. I better _get_ some sleep…gramps is coming after the doctor sees me and Ray and Tala are coming before…rest must be good now…

Dream…

_A fifteen-year-old Kai was pushed against the wall as another foot came to his stomach…he fell to the ground shortly after that…_

"_Get up ya worthless LOSER!"_

_His father had been watching the new again and it said about Tyson and Kai's battle…Kai got up slowly looking up at the man._

"_Get in the room now!" He said before Kai was pushed in._

"_Your customer will be here shortly…" He said before closing the door. I didn't like this room…this was were 'it' all happened. I was so lost in my thought…it only happened once but it felt like it had happened more times…He told me that I was too beautiful for just one person…he said I had to be shared…I guess since my life was twisted anyway to agree…why did I agree._

"_Hello Kai…" came a voice…I turned to see a middle aged man like Boris. I gasped as he walked forward. I subconsciously stepped back falling onto the bed. _

"_Feisty little one aren't you?" He crawled on top of Kai. _

"_Please don't-" He said. The man grasped hold of Kai's chain so their eyes could meet. Tears held up in Kai's, as the man just wanted lust. He crushed his lips onto Kai's trying to get entry into the small boys mouth. He tied Kai hands up against the railing and began taking off his clothes. He sat there in his boxers._

"_Don't want to spoil your surprise now do I?" Asked the man, as he crushed his lip onto Kai's. The man straddled over Kai this time and began to pull at his nipples. Kai gasped at the pain, which gave the man entry into the youth's mouth. Kai was about to be sick after the taste of the man. The man started to lick Kai chest and worked down to the boxers. Kai's tears couldn't hold in anymore and streamed freely down his face. The man pulled Kai's and his own boxers off. Kai was scared…his father only did this once and that permanently scars him. The man started to suck Kai's chest again and worked down to his member. Kai gasped as he started to suck on it. _

_Kai moaned as the man started to play about with his member in his mouth. Kai didn't want this to happen, but it was. Kai was too busy in thought that he didn't know what was happening. A sharp pain ran through his whole body as he screamed out. Looking down he saw that the man had stuck one of his fingers in Kai. Another was shortly followed and another. Kai screams weren't going to save him as the blood flowed out of his body. The man smirked before Kai screamed one last time before banking out…Kai woke up to the sun blinding his eyes. He felt a warmth beside him as he looked round to see that man beside him. He gasped as he tried to get out of the bed but his arms were still stuck. The man woke again and smiled._

"_Are we going to go again?" He said_

"_NO!" Kai cried, as the man sat on top of him and plunged himself into him. Kai screamed._

"_NO! PLEASE STOP! Please…"_

_GENERAL POV_

"Please…stop!" Shouted Kai as he fought in his sleep. Ray had just come in when he saw this.

"Kai!" He said as he ran over. Kai lay lifeless no part of his body was moving, not even his chest was moving up or down. Ray placed his hand over Kai's.

"Kai…Please wake up…"

'_Ray? What is he doing in here?_

"_Kai I can't believe it!"_

"_Ray what are you talking about?"_

"_You're a slut! Nothing but a worthless slut!"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Ever since you told me about you with those other men it hasn't been easy…I can't stand you now!"_

"_Other men?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me…you and your gang!"_

"_But Ray-"_

"_What you didn't mean it you were pressured into doing it? Please you wanted to feel loved for once in your life! I don't care about excuses the fact that you did it with other men shows that you are worthless!" _

"_Ray…" _

Kai jumped up. Gasping for air. Ray looked at him.

KAI'S POV

'He's a traitor!'

He can't be…

'He is he called you worthless…'

He didn't mean it.

'Look at his face it's full of disgust.'

Is it?

'Yes can't you see it…he hates you!'

He doesn't

'He does he only wants you for your body…he's just like everyone else.'

He is isn't he?

'Yes! If I were you I would block him away…don't let him take your body again…'

No one will have my body like that again.

General POV

"KAI!" Ray said as he hugged him.

'He wants to feel you right now.' Kai jumped out of the bed, as Ray looked confused at him.

"What's the m-?" He said before being cut off by a teary eyed Kai.

"Get out." He said in a low growl.

"Kai what's wrong with you?" He said as he walked round the bed.

'He knows you're weak…he knows you can't stand this.'

"GET OUT!" Screamed Kai as he punched forward.

"Kai?"

"Do I have to tell you again? LEAVE OR I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE!" At that Ray left leaving Kai alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tala: DONE!

Kai: You really hate me?

Tala: No it's just revenge for dating my sister.

Kai: Great…you make me feel so much better.

Tala: Anyway. ANNI would appreciate if she got 5 reviews…Thanks…Bye!


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight: Why?

Anni: Sorry but I'm back. Tala was annoying me so I kicked his ass!

Kai: Anni!

Anni: Kai?

Kai: Do you know what that mean Tala did to your story?

Anni: What?

Kai: just read it…

Anni reads fanfic chapter seven.

Anni: TALA I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Kai: Thanks.

Anni: Why didn't I think of that! Man that's pretty cool!

Kai: Anni?

Anni: What well it is! He's given me a really good angle to come back with.

Disclaimers…I don't own beyblade nor do I own anime or manga or Kai…so don't steal people's ideas!

Chapter eight: Why?

"Rei? What have I done?" Kai sat in the corner of his room. Tears started to slip from under his mask…

'You told him to go away…he only wants your body.'

"You're right! I can't be fooled too easily."

'It's because you took that mask away…you shouldn't have done that!'

"I know I was in a venerable state how couldn't I?"

'Simple you shouldn't have gone to that party.'

"I'm sorry…"

'Don't apologise! Just do as I tell you too and nothing else got it?'

"Right!" said Kai as he got on his bed again. The door slowly opened and walked in a firey red haired boy.

"Tala…what do you want?" spat Kai.

"Woaw…Rei told me you were in a pissed mood but I didn't think you'd be this pissed off. What happened?"

'Don't tell him.'

"Hn…" he said

Tala looked at Kai with an unsure stare.

"So you back to the mask?" _How did he know!_

'Don't worry just don't open up.'

"Shit happens…" He said to a very angry Tala.

"Well Kai! Remember YOU! Were the one that fought this away…You can do it again."

"Why do I want to do that?" said Kai eyes still in a sleeping form.

"Because people care for you. Rei and Me care for you! Your grandfather cares for you!" he said before walking to the door.

" And before you say anything…think! You never know you might say the wrong things…huh what a surprise…" He said before walking past the doctors and nurses as they walked in with Aiky awake and lively.

"Hi Kai!" _I have to be nice to him…He's small…Young fragile_…

'Well I'm not listening so hurry up!'

"Hi Aiky are you all better?" He asked with kindness.  
"Yeah I think I'm going home soon." Kai smiled.

"Great news…Well I think that's your blade in the box. Rei left it here for you!" He said pointing out a small box.

"Wow look at it…it's so cool!"

"Just remember to try your best…you'll never get anywhere in life if you don't." He smiled before nodding.

"Thanks."

"Mr Hiwatri…You have a call." Said the doctor as he handed Kai the phone.

"Hello?"

(Kai my boy! Are you all right?)

"Hi gramps…Yeah I'm fine."

(So you don't mind staying the night?)

"Actually I do…do you mind if you come pick me up?" He asked

(Why what's the matter?)

"I feel like my security around this place isn't high…I think 'he' could be here and know-body knows…"

(OH! All right I'll be there soon…) He said as he hung the phone up.

Kai looked at the doctor before handing back the phone.

"Mr Hiwatri will be coming for me soon…Just give me what I need and my nursing staff can sort it all out." The doctor nodded before leaving. Aiky stared wide-eyed at Kai before Kai turned round.

"What?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I thought you were staying the night?" Asked Aiky.

"I'm sorry…My grandfather would like it if I stayed in the house…Things have been difficult and I just need my grandfather there with me…" Aiky understood this and slowly went to sleep.

Kai stood up and began to get changed. He sat besides Aiky until his grandfather came.

"Kai?" Came a grand elderly voice. Kai smiled before standing up. His wounds had stop hurting so much thanks to the painkillers he was given.

"Yes? I'm ready to go!" He said in a loving tone. His grandfather smiled before helping Kai out to the reception. A nurse sat there with a few white bags beside her. She smiled.

"Ahh Mr. Hiwatri here are the prescription you have to take. Come in each week to get your bandage changed…Ok!" Kai nodded before the nurse started to talk to his grandfather about the amount of medicine he was to take.

Kai's POV

'Going home was a good choice'

I thought so…

'Don't trust him…'

Why not?

'He could be with Boris in this company…You'll never know.'

Unless I go to his work place.

'If you go there…IT could be a trap'

I never thought of it that way.

'You wouldn't have your niceness has left you venerable.'

It has?

'Yes…this is how you've gotten in this state!'

Oh!

"Kai time to go…" Came a voice to help Kai's blurred mind come to focus.

"Alright…lets go home." He said before walking out of the hospital…

General POV

They slowly made it towards the car when Kai felt a shot of pain climb up his entire side. He fell…Something caught him he looked to see who it was.

"You!" He screamed before shaking his head. He couldn't see past the Boris look a like.

"What's the matter Kai. Are you feisty again?"

"No! Stay away!" He screamed before his vision came back.

"Kai?" Said a voice that he knew well.

"WHAT!" He said.

"Umm…" His grandfather was taken aback "Do you want to get in the car."

Kai took time to register this in his brain before nodding. His grandfather gave a sigh of relief before entering the car. Kai still waiting outside thinking very hard.

_Why did he come up?_

'He knows you're here…He could be friends with your grandfather….

_No…He couldn't be…but to be on the safe side._

Kai opened the back door and slid in the opposite side of the car seat as far away from his grandfather as possible. The car ride home was to quiet for both of them…but neither one dared to break the silence…When they finally reached home Kai was to busy in thought to talk to anyone…He subconsciously went upstairs to his bed and fell asleep quickly.

: END OF CHAPTER:

Anni: Finished this chapter.

Kai: Hey it's a little short?

Anni: I know I had a really bad person write the chapter before it.

Kai: Ahh so it is crappy.

Anni: Not crappy it's just a little hard to come up with stuff…

Kai: Ok…so shall I kill him or should you?

Anni: Why don't we ask the reviewers…Reviewers would you like

1) Tala killed by Anni plushies.

2) Tala killed by Kai plusihe

3) Tala gets turned into a plushies and we enter him into ready teddy death on kerrang!

R&R&VOTE! PLEASE! BYE FOR NOWS!


End file.
